Bree: Longer then a Short Second Life
by Jennixst
Summary: Never one to enjoy a unhappy ending, I wanted to do something more for Bree. So here is my altered version. **27/1/2013. Anyone wishing to take this and run with it may as my interests are writing Harry Potter for now and I realy lost my mogo for this one.**
1. Chapter 1

_One of the things I always hated in the Twilight Series was that poor Bree was killed after she surrendered to the Cullens. I know others have written versions of an alternative, so I decided I would too. I hope you like my tale. As per usual, these characters etc belong soley to SM and I am just borrowing her toys. :-)_

**Chapter 1**

**Bree P.O.V.**

Huddled on the ground, I imagined I felt cold. Riley had lied. He had lied the whole time. I didn't understand why, although I know it had everything to do with Her. He had loved Her I guess; believed Her every word and done whatever She had told him too. Love is so blind, I thought bitterly. I had started to love Diego, I know I had, but he was gone. Riley had lied to me about him going out on a scouting mission. Diego was as much ash as the rest of the army was. I hope they hadn't been too cruel too him, he had kept our secret thankfully.

The golden eyed ones were not weak. Nor, did they own, or want to own, Seattle or its surrounding cities. They were peaceful, kind, and compassionate…well some of them. The scarred one they called Jasper was really scary, and the big bear like one was pretty scary too. They only fought to protect themselves, taking no pleasure in destroying my coven brothers and sisters. Huddled on the ground, I trembled as the scarred one hovered over me.

Their leader murmured to him softly, his angelic countenance full of compassion, "Jasper, ease back a little, she is very scared. You will know if her mood changes."

Through my hair, I peered at him. He caught my eye and gave me a gentle smile. I wanted to like him, he seemed so kind. However, I was still terrified. I had seen this same angel tear apart at least three of my former coven. I had heard something else destroying the others. They'd all shrieked with fear at whatever it was. They sounded just like animals…bears or wolves. I had not seen exactly what occurred. When the fighting began, I was still looking for Diego. It took me a little while to realise I would never see him again. When two of the golden eyed ones discovered me, hidden in a cluster of bushes, I was curled up tight, my arms wrapped about my legs, head down. I did not want to see the others die. Not that I cared for any of them, but because I knew what my fate was. They approached me, and I skittered back, terrified. But, the woman simply held out her hand. Her face was so pretty and motherly. She reminded me of the mothers I had seen on TV. I'd never known my own.

"Be still little one; we mean you no harm. Surrender and we will spare you," the man (his name was Carlisle – I'd heard the lady murmur it) said to me.

Suddenly, I smelled it. Human blood. Special blood…HER blood. Instantly, the one called Jasper snarled at me. I knew a warning when I heard it, but I was gripped by desire. I thrashed and moaned, struggling not to fling myself at the smell. Mixed with it though, was something else - a horrid aroma. I opened my eyes to study her, trying to work out how any one could smell so good and so bloody awful at the same time.

The boy beside her gave me a surprised look, and then rolled his eyes a bit when the situation was explained. He tucked the girl closer to him, shielding her with his body. I grasped the earth, determined I would not do anything to ruin my chances to live. I thought of Fred. I liked Fred, and I wanted to see him again. The boy, he was not so much older than me, studied me before going stiff. A tiny vampire with crazy short black hair popped up and I gasped. I had not been really looking at everyone in the clearing. She shot me a sweet smile. A long legged blonde, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen, approached tucking her arm through the big guy's. I got it suddenly, and a crack formed in my heart. They were all together. They all had someone. I am alone.

It wasn't fair.

The boy, Edward, (he was the one Riley warned us about…the mind reader) gave me a sad little smile.

Then, they grouped about us and faced a dark shadow that was moving towards us. It came into view, and I saw four people, no four vampires. They were the ones from the house. They were bad. I was suddenly very scared. Their presence could not be a good thing. For a while, they conversed with the Cullens, then the little blonde one, Jane, looked at me and I was suddenly very, very scared.

"You there, your name!"

A surge of defiance flooded me, and I clamped my mouth shut. She smiled at me, and I knew something very bad was coming. How bad, I had not realized. The pain hit me full force, and I writhed and screamed. I'd never felt anything like this. I would rather burn again then feel it.

The pain stopped, and I was on the ground, shaking like a human.

"Your Name?" the pretty demon asked.

I managed to stammer out, "Bree".

I hoped she wouldn't hurt me again. It was not to be, the pain hit me like a wrecking ball. I vaguely heard the bronze haired Edward protest. She laughed and responded to him. Then, the pain stopped. I decided, at that moment, to answer her every question. I told her everything I knew, silently sending apologies to Edward at the same time.

When she seems satisfied, I huddled on the ground, trying to hide. There was a lot of verbal to and fro and I realized that the girl, the human, had chosen to become a vampire. She must really love Edward. I heard Edward plead my case, and the evil blonde refused. She wanted to let me die. I almost welcomed it. I hoped she wouldn't torture me to death though, that would be like burning again.

Carlisle stepped forward and pulled a mobile phone from his pocket. The blonde stared at him in shock. I peered at her through my hair, wondering how someone so lovely could be so cruel. He quickly dialed a number and spoke into the phone for a few seconds. I heard the words "favor" and "called in." Suddenly, he was handing the device to Jane. She listened, her face going from angelic to annoyed before returning to emotionless. She closed the phone carefully and handed it back to Carlisle.

Glaring at him she said, "It would seem you are lucky today little one, but mess up and you know we will come for you." Confused, I just nodded and the lovely motherly lady patted me on the shoulder.

"Come along...I want to go home."

The evil vampires turned and left. I stared after them; sure I should have been dead. The golden eyed Cullens stood ready, as the scary cloaked figures left the field. Once they were gone, the stunning one, I didn't yet know her name, sighed dramatically and looked at me. "Oh yay, babysitting just got harder."

The big bear chuckled before walking over to me. Jasper, the scarred one, was still watching me, hovering like a sentinel. The big guy punched him on the shoulder and laughed a big booming sound that made me jump. "That was fun."

I blinked up at him and he crouched beside me, smiling. He had a kindness about him, when you could get past his huge size. "Hey, pip-squeak. I'm Emmett, and the pretty, rude blonde is my wife, Rosalie."

She glared at him, and I almost smiled at his teasing tone. In my experience, the big vamps were the most dangerous. He was an anomaly.

"Hey, don't be scared, you're family now. Hopefully, you won't be as much trouble as the danger-magnet or freaky pixie."

I blinked at him again, feeling a little more than a bit confused. The big guy chuckled. Scooping me up in his arms, he gave me a gentle squeeze and we shot off into the forest. It didn't take long to get to their house, and I was stunned. The house was like something out of a fairy tale, all white stone and lots of sparkling glass.

I noticed that the mind reader and the human were not around, although I could smell her everywhere. Her scent made my throat burn, and I moaned a little. Emmett gave me a comforting hug before setting me on my feet. I was grateful for my vampire balance, because I was trying to look everywhere at once and assess every possible avenue for escape. That was another thing I learned in the coven of newborns, always have an escape route. The motherly lady smiled tenderly at me. She seemed to guess what I was doing.

"Sweetheart, you are safe here. No one will hurt you." she said, trying to sound reassuring.

I nodded, but I was pretty sure the mind reader would kill me if I so much as took a step towards his human. And, Jasper sure as hell didn't trust me. Still, if I was going to keep on living, this beautiful, luxurious house wasn't a bad place to start.

**So what does everyone think? Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

There was a lot of activity for awhile in the big white house. My new family (so weird to think of them that way, but it was what they definitely were) moved comfortably about the house, showering and talking. There were at least two of them in the room with me all the times, except when I showered. The tiny dark haired one they called Alice gave me some clothes, and I was stunned. The jeans were really expensive and fit surprisingly well; she and I were almost the same size. The t-shirt was plain white and simple, but it felt incredibly soft against my skin. There was even clean underwear, brand new with the tags still on. The bra fit, I guessed it must have been for Alice, she was as small as I was.

As I dressed, I wondered if I would have filled out more had I had the chance. Riley had taken care of that, but I guess starving half to death for nearly two months might have stilted my growth anyway. The clothes smelled wonderful and so clean. I had missed the feeling of clean clothes. Sometimes, we'd steal something new, but I had always felt guilty and never stole brand label things like the other girls. These clothes were obviously very expensive, and I stood for a few seconds enjoying them.

Outside the bathroom door, I found a pair of soft butterscotch coloured moccasins. I slipped my feet into them and looked up. Alice was grinning at me from the doorway of a large empty room.

"You look like you feel a lot better."

I just nodded hoping my eyes conveyed my thanks. I was speechless at that precise moment.

"The day isn't over yet, this will be your room." She said, stepping aside to let me look around.

The room was bigger then my whole upstairs as a human and completely bare. The carpet was pale grey and looked very soft; the walls were painted in a buttery gold. The best bit though was the expanse of glass that overlooked the nearby woods. Waning sunlight flooded the room giving it a warm glow. Simple pale grey curtains were drawn back to let the light in. As I looked around the room, my eyes must have been really wide. Alice bounced a little, her excitement almost too much for her to contain.

"We can furnish it any way you like." her eyes glazed a little. "Ooooh…it will be fantastic when it is done."

I stared at her and she gave a self depreciating laugh.

"You'll get used to me, I can see the future. It isn't exact, things change, but I saw how your room will look, and it is going to be great!" she hugged me impulsively before grabbing my hand and dragging me down the staircase to the rest of the family.

Jasper, her mate, stood at the bottom of the staircase as if poised to fly up them at the slightest hint of trouble. He probably was I realized. His beloved had been alone with a crazed newborn after all. I sighed and Alice squeezed my hand. "She is not as bad as your thinking Jasper, really, her control is very good."

I smiled at her, grateful for her support.

I then looked about the room; everyone was there, except the human and the mind reader. I carefully studied their faces, all beautiful, all kind... Well, barring the beautiful Rosalie who just looked put out. She was sitting on a white sofa beside Emmett, her legs and arms crossed - a distinctly pissy look on her lovely face. I wondered what her problem was. Did she not want me there?

A noise upstairs startled me, and I hissed, crouching a little. Jasper appeared at my side instantly but Alice shooed him away, crouching beside me.

"It's just Edward. Our brother. He came in through the window to have a shower, he smells a bit too much like Bella." I frowned at her, "Bella, 'our human' if you will." Instantly I understood. I didn't want to attack the guy because he smelt human.

"He will be down in a minute I'm sure, then we can explain a few things too you." The lovely motherly woman rose gracefully and approached me. Holding out her hand she introduced herself. "My name is Esme, but if you want, you can call me Mom. The others do quite often."

My heart skipped a little. I had little memory of what a mother was; mine had fled my father when I was small. She pointed to the handsome man, the one who had saved me. "This is my husband, Carlisle. He is the patriarch of the family, the oldest, and the creator of Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and myself." She indicated to each of them in turn.

I nodded, absorbing the information. Carlisle had created almost everyone and had kept them with him. In a sense, he had made himself a family. I thought of Diego wistfully. Had he survived, then I too might have had a mate and a future full of love. A movement behind me on the stairs alerted everyone to Edward's presence, and he glided down them, his hair still a little damp from his shower. He was cute I thought, but taken, so that was a no brainer. His lips quirked, and if I was still human, I bet I would have blushed. His mind reading would be something I would have to get used too.

Alice giggled, and I looked at her. "Bree, you will learn how to block him out eventually. I'll teach you."

I grinned at her, already feeling close to the tiny woman. Suddenly, I realized I was in a room full of vampires, and I was not half afraid for my life. I felt comfortable. I guess I must have looked shocked because everyone looked from me too Edward and back again.

Edward grinned and explained. "Bree was just surprised that she felt safe in a room full of vampires."

Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all chuckled and even Jasper, the wary one, smiled a little. Only the ice queen did not crack a smile, and Edward shot her a very dirty look.

"Well, Bree, if you are going to join our family…" he paused and glanced at Alice who nodded happily "…we are more then happy to have you. However you will need to conform to our diet and not take human lives. Our whole family is on the line now that we have vouched for you with the Volturi and believe me, Jane wasn't pleased to be thwarted."

I looked at him, two questions instantly springing up. "Was Jane the demon kid hiding inside the angel? What is your diet, if you don't eat people?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, the little 'angel' was Jane, and she is both vicious and formidable. Also she does not like anyone usurping her power so be forewarned. She will target you for any excuse." He looked to Carlisle who then stood a little straighter.

"Bree, when I was turned, many many years ago I was the son of a minister. I valued human life beyond anything and was deeply Christian. I knew what I had become; my father had hunted our kind. At first I hid, then I tried very hard to kill myself. I starved myself, refusing to kill a human until one day, mad with thirst I attacked a herd of deer. From that day on, I have practiced that way to assuage my thirst and to live in harmony with my nature. The thirst is always there, we fight with it everyday, but by only feeding upon animals we are less monstrous then others of our kind."

I stared at him. Human blood was all I knew, but I still had hated to kill. I hated the sight of the lifeless bodies we left behind us. Several within our group, especially the former gang members, had not been very much bothered by it. But, I had sensed remorse in both Diego and Fred and I knew they, like me, had not liked to play with their food. If I could survive off animal blood, I would certainly try my best. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back a little. Though, really, it was so creepy that he could read my mind.

"You'll get used to it. Wait 'till Jasper starts on you, well more than the whole bundle of calm he's drowning you in at the moment. Seriously Jazz, lighten up a bit. You're putting us all in a coma."

I frowned, not really getting the joke as everyone, again beside Rosalie, laughed.

Jasper looked a little sheepish and began speaking, his southern drawl sending a tingle down my spine. "I am an empath. I can sense and magnify emotions. I can excite people and I can calm them down," he explained.

"Oh!" was all I could say, taking it all in.

Wow. A telepath, an empath, and a physic. Add to that the strongest vampire, the most beautiful, and the two gentlest souls I had ever met…it was little wonder the Volturi wanted them destroyed. I had never met their leaders but the new, highly intelligent brain I had told me this family and their ethics were a threat to whatever hierarchy the vampire community had formed. A new question came to me and I looked at Edward.

"How do you do it, you cuddle her…um…Bella? I mean you hold her close and probably even kiss her and stuff. How can you do that and not kill her."

He grinned at me and ran his hand through his messy bronze hair. "It's a long story. It wasn't always easy; in fact Bella was my singer, so I nearly killed her the day we met. Instead, I ran away."

I stared at him. "Why?" I asked.

Edward looked at Carlisle and I understood without him saying it. He hadn't wanted to let his father down.

"After a few days, I came back, I missed my family. Eventually, I fell very deeply in love with Bella. We have had a rough start but we are good now." He grinned widely and turned to the family. "She finally said 'Yes.'"

The room seemed to explode in happy cheers, the men patting him on the back and Alice and Esme hugging him in delight. Only Rosalie seemed unmoved, and I was stunned when she stood up, her face as black as thunder.

"You're a fool, Edward! How can you do this?" she spat, venomously. Then she turned her amber eyes on me and then to Carlisle. "Seriously, even with our superior talents, two newborns? Don't you remember the fiasco we had the ONE time Emmett got loose? If Edward hadn't caught him and sat on him, LOOSING an arm thank you, we would have been destroyed. He was just a mile out of the town!"

Emmett looked embarrassed and muttered, "Rose, I was three weeks OLD."

Edward glared at his sister. "By the time we are married and back from our honeymoon Bree will be past her year mark, and if she is struggling I will keep Bella away with me. Plus Rose, if you remember, it was your fault Emmett got away anyway. You were too busy trying to seduce him to pay attention to the scents on the wind."

Rose glared at him. She stared at each member of her family before focusing on me. "I am very glad we were able to have you spared, please don't get us all killed." With that parting remark, she stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut.

Emmett sighed and looked unhappy for a moment before Alice broke the silence.

"Emmett, Jazz, it is safe to take Bree hunting. You have a bit of back up. Paul and Jared are going to track you, down wind of course."

I wondered who Paul and Jared were briefly before a surge of excitement about hunting with my new family hit me.

_Two hours later_

My first hunting trip was fun. I caught a deer and a mountain lion. I definitely preferred the carnivore. Emmett wanted to find me a bear but it didn't pan out. He said bear was his favourite and Jasper had laughed a bit. I knew there had to be a story, but I was too wrapped up in the success of my first hunt to care. As we headed back home though, I caught a wonderful scent. Human. Emmett and Jasper pinned me down until they were gone, but I was ashamed to say I broke a few fingers on Jasper's hand.

At least I didn't bite anyone. I could live on animals, it wasn't so bad really, but human blood was going to be hard to resist. I just hope I didn't screw up so bad that I got these people killed. Feeling a bit slushy, the burn abating just a bit, I sat down carefully on the pretty white lounge. The family was gathered again, and it was Esme who spoke first.

"Bree honey, we'd like to know a bit more about you. Where are your family, if you have any, and how did you become a vampire?" I swallowed. I had guessed, given how young I was, that they would want to know.


	3. Chapter 3 Bree Speeks

Chapter 3

_Bree Speaks_

"I guess I should start at the beginning then, um...ok. My father is from the Middle East. He came here, to America, to attend college. Even then, he was ambitious, and the opportunities here for him were too good for him to ignore. So he stayed. He never liked the freedoms the women here have, but he hid his prejudice well and married my mother. She was from a Middle Eastern family, as well, but they had embraced the American lifestyle, mostly, and she wasn't prepared for the way my father treated her once they were married.

He beat her for not wanting to wear a burka and would not let her leave the house alone, nor talk to anyone. She was already pregnant with me, and he was keeping her on a very tight leash. She wasn't even able to talk to her parents away from him. When I was born, he put on a good front for everyone, pretending to be the doting father, but he was furious. He had wanted a son. By the time I was two or thereabouts, my Mom had had enough. She managed to contact a friend, and one day she just left. She took just a few clothes and photos and ran. She left me behind to save herself." I looked down at my hands. "I get it, she had to get away...but why she left me I don't know."

Esme spoke, her voice soft and echoing with past pain. "If she had taken you, she would have never been free." I looked up at her. She smiled a little, painful and sad. "My human life was like your mother's. I escaped before my husband discovered I was pregnant. I ran, and when I had my little boy I was sure I was free and whole, but he died just three days later. I wished I was dead, too. I wanted to be, I wanted to be with my baby. So, after we buried him I threw myself off a cliff."

I stared at her, shocked.

She continued. "Your mother was running for her life dear one. I don't agree with her leaving you behind, but she must have been very scared to run like she did."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath I began again. "My father was horrible. Growing up was a nightmare. I had to be clean all the time, be quiet, and do exactly what I was told. He had a routine; it was stricter than the army. Everything had to be done at the precise same time. I was never allowed to play. The first time I saw toys was in Pre-school. The teacher called my father because she didn't understand why I was so confused by them." I smiled sadly.

"I had to do well at school; I had no choice. When I was home, I studied or did chores. By seven, I could already do long division. Funny enough, my father was an excellent teacher, and the only time he ever seemed kind was when he was teaching me things. I liked our lessons. He'd punish me if my room wasn't perfectly clean, or my clothes got more than a tiny bit dirty, but he never got mad at me when he was teaching. I tried really hard to please him, and I got the best marks in my class because of it." I paused.

"When I went to high school the beatings got worse. I guess I started to look too much like my mother, and my father started to drink more. By the time I was fourteen, life was hell. I had to come straight home after school, like always, but I desperately wanted to go to the mall with my friends. They never understood why I always had to go home, and that I could not have them over. Sometimes, my father would allow me to go to their homes, for appearances you know, but no one was allowed in our house. They would have seen too much, I guess."

I sighed remembering the bare room I had slept in. It only had just my bed, bookcase, desk and student chair. I had a good lamp for reading and school work, and there were lots of books in the bookcase. My only gifts at Christmas or on my birthdays were art supplies or books.

"Anyway, I broke the rules and went to the mall with my friends. I ate fast food and had a wonderful time. I even brought a pretty pink lip gloss." I smiled at the memory. "When I got home, he was waiting. He beat me so badly I had to stay home from school for a week. The next day, he announced he was sending me to a super strict all girls boarding school. All I had to look forward to in life were my friends. So, I put my few belongings in my school knapsack and ran away. I did not care that he had always said runaways die. I would have rather died than be sent away." I grimaced at the attentive faces.

"I didn't think it through very well. I met up with a couple of my friends who each gave me a few dollars, but it wasn't long before I was really hungry. I was sort of used to it; Dad had sent me to bed a few times a month without dinner. This was different though. I was really hungry, and that is when I met Riley. He was so cute, and he brought me a hamburger. I knew he'd want something for it, but I was so hungry I didn't care. After I ate, we walked down an alley, and I was steeling myself for whatever was coming next. But, he just knocked me out, and when I woke up SHE was there. I remember her soft baby voice and then pain. The burning was awful. I screamed and screamed and begged to die but no one cared. When it was over, I was a monster."

I smiled bitterly at the Cullen's.

"I kept to myself, I used to hide behind Freaky Fred's chair. No one went anywhere near Fred. We always went out in groups with a slightly older vampire. One night it was Diego who went out with our group. He was patient but also annoyed with the way the other newbies behaved. That night Diego and I got caught out after sun came up, and we were surprised because the sun didn't kill us like Riley had said it would. After that, I didn't trust him any more, but Diego went to him. He told him about the sun. Diego trusted Riley; they were friends, I think. Diego used to help Riley keep the brand new newborns in line. They killed him for it."

I began to cry into my hands, missing the ability to shed real tears. "I think I might have loved him. We didn't get the chance to find out."

Carlisle reached over and squeezed my hand, and Esme put her arms about me. Then, I told them all about freaky Fred, and how I was sure he read the books I left for him.

"Fred was nice to me; he wanted me to run away with him. He must have been gifted like all of you. No one could get too close to him. He protected me. He knew I would sit behind his couch. I think he let me in or something and hid me." I looked around at the others. "Can we find him, do you think?"

A silent communication went around the room, and Alice seemed to blank out again. "We will find him at the park, waiting for you. He will stay longer hoping you come."

I nodded. "When can we go? He needs to know about the Volturi and about the others."

Edward and Alice had another silent conversation. She then said, "We can leave tomorrow, it will be cloudy out, and we will meet with him at 6 pm."

I smiled, a great wash of relief going over me. I would at least save one friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I know this is late in coming, I am so sorry. Life as a Mum got very busy and I have been rather addicted to on-line games, I apologise. Will try to write more often._

Chapter 4

_Finding Fred_

I paced nervously about the room Alice said was mine. She, Edward and Carlisle had left not an hour ago to get Fred. Alice saw him coming back with them, just to see me and to reassure himself I was alright. She did not know whether he would stay, but I sort of doubted it. Fred was a loner and I wasn't sure he'd be keen on the close knit household. Esme told me of their kin in Alaska, Fred would probably be happier there. We had never talked much but I got the feeling he liked the outdoors.

A noise at the door surprised me a little, even though I had heard Esme moving around and I looked up to see her holding a small stack of magazines and books. "While your waiting, why don't you decorate your room?" she suggested, holding out the books. I stared at her in shock. "You are part of this family now dear, Carlisle and I have decided that the official story is that we have adopted you. So you can do pretty much whatever you want in here." I felt almost choked up at her kindness and eagerly took the books. I had hated the bland room I had grown up in and the idea of being able to do whatever I wanted was really exciting.

A few hours later I heard the purr of the powerful car that Alice, Edward and Carlisle had taken to go find Fred. I was outside on the veranda in the space of a heartbeat and hugging Fred as hard as I dared in the next. He must have tamped down on his gift because I had no trouble getting close to him, although Emmett and Jasper seemed reluctant to leave the veranda. Fred leaned back and looked me over, satisfying himself I was in good shape. "Hi kid, you ok?" he asked and I smiled up at him. "Yeah. Diego is dead though." He sighed and nodded. "I figured as much. What of Riley and Her?" I grinned, a primitive feeling of satisfaction taking over. "Ash on the wind brother. They will not bother you." he smiled, relief very clear upon his face. "Good." He looked up at the house and whistled. Alice giggled. "Nice place, they treating you well?" I smiled. Still acting the big brother. "Yes, they are." Holding my hand he came slowly into the house, everyone carefully edging back from him. Alice huffed and said "Hey, Fred? We are all friends here, no danger. Drop the repellent thing please." He looked guilty and I noticed everyone relax. He grinned at me sheepishly and put his muscular arm around my shoulders. "I am glad your ok, when you didn't show up I thought..." he trailed off. I gave him a soft one armed hug and we settled into the lounge to catch up. He had travelled mostly at night, a little worried about the daylight until he had carefully tested the theory. When he didn't go poof or explode he had sat quietly in the park, in the shade of a big tree. His special talents had kept everyone away from him and he had avoided any unfortunate incidents. When I had not arrived and there was no sign of either me or Diego, Fred had prepared to move on. He had been shocked when Alice, Carlisle and Edward had walked right up to him, showing no fear and introduced themselves. It was only Alice telling him that Bree had sent them that stopped him running. I giggled to hear they had all struggled hard against their urge to avoid him.

We talked for a while before he addressed the two great white elephants in the room. The first being the scent of human and the second, the Cullen's unusual eye colour. He looked disgusted at the idea of eating animals, but was intrigued at the idea of being able to have a semi human life. Emmett and Jasper called first hunting trip and Edward and Carlisle decided to join them. Alice grinned happily at me and explained that the boys would bond and Fred would stay. I was happy, he was familiar and had looked out for me when I needed him. I noticed that they'd left out Bella, but Esme patted my arm and explained that Bella was a bit much to throw at him right now. I got that. I still couldn't figure out Edward's restraint.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Lessons in Interior Design_

The days that followed finding Fred passed surprisingly quickly. Fred had a bit of money, he didn't say much and Alice said he'd come into it honestly so I didn't pressure him. He and Emmett perused mobile homes on the internet before settling on a really nice one and arranging it's delivery. He wanted a bit of his own space and the ability to travel in comfort when he was ready.

While he and Emmett bonded, I grew closer to Esme and Alice. Rosalie was still being cold and unfriendly. It really didn't bother me that much. I wasn't too keen on getting too close to the ice princess anyway. I spent countless happy hours browsing furniture catalogues online with Esme and Alice. Esme had wonderful style and Alice had already seen my room so it was a lot of fun. When we finally decided on a design I was thrilled. It was perfect, fun and totally me. Esme ordered everything online and it began arriving in crates and boxes over the next few days. It was awe inspiring what money could buy, and the speed it could ensure delivery too.

Putting together my new room was great fun. Even though I didn't sleep, Esme had insisted I needed a bed, and I had agreed. What better place to read and daydream then a comfy bed piled with pillows? My bed arrived first, a fantastic round piece with a curved, padded headboard in deep pink. We settled it in the centre of the room, facing the windows. As I didn't need to sleep we kept the linens simple, plain white sheets, custom made to fit, and a wonderful fitted white throw, the luxurious texture of thick fur, immeasurably soft and so cosy. Against the headboard we piled fluffy pillows and throw cushions. The slips and covers were a wonderful mix of satin, faux fur and linen, trimmed and embellished with sequins, lace, crystals and embroidery, all in bright jewel colours. Above the bed was a canopy of sheer netting with strands of tiny crystal dangling down at the corners. I didn't need a wardrobe or chest of drawers thanks to the small walk-in attached to the room but Esme found a beautiful traditional curved dresser that had been finished in a pretty silver. It was both romantic and modern and I loved it. A matching heart shaped mirror hung above it in an flowing silver frame. We set this between the doors to the bathroom and walk in where there was a narrow strip of wall; the pieces fit perfectly there. Along the biggest expanse of wall Emmett and Fred fixed floating white shelves, a huge pin up board, a long desk and many cubbyholes. I was looking forward to filling them with treasures over the next few years but for now Alice and Esme had filled about a third of them with books. The desk was big enough for three students to spread out, plenty of drawers filled to the brim with craft and art supplies, a laptop and a I-pod dock. Edward loaded it with all my favourite music and some of his, to 'educate me'. Alice had collected an amazing collection of black and white posters of my favourite movie stars and musicians and to surpise me she had had them mounted and hung about the room for me. Esme had scattered many pretty lamps around the room. Like the pillows they were jewel coloured and embellished with sparkling crystals, tassels and lace. The walls had been coated in a special paint that had flecks of gold and silver in it. It caught and reflected the sun or the glow of lamps, the sparkle reminded me of our skin a little. The room looked like something out of my wildest dreams and I loved it. Emmett came home one afternoon with a huge, fluffy white teddy and a adorable cuddly baby tiger toy. He said every girl needs something to snuggle. I loved them both, but the little tiger was my favourite, I privately called it Diego and would often hold it and stroke the soft fur when I was alone. In short the bedroom was my idea of heaven. Some of my happiest moments were playing X-Box 360 with Emmett. (Alice invested in Microsoft, we broke so many controllers she claimed we'd actually add to their huge profits.) When the coupled Cullen's were 'busy' I played games and surfed the internet, listened to music and read. Part of me wished I was safe enough to be near Bella, she was closer to me in age and I thought we would be great friends, we had so much in common. Edward, hearing my wistfulness in my mind set us up on Facebook and Bella and I did quickly became close friends. I was looking forward to her becoming one of us.

In short, life as a Cullen was wonderful. I was happy, sometimes a little lonely though. Everyone had someone. Fred stayed for a while but he got 'ítchy feet.' He hugged me tight and then took off into the big world. I wondered if it was because he was not keen on the Cullen's diet. It was something to get used to for sure, but after my first taste of bear I decided I could live with it. I grew especially close to Esme, Alice and Emmett. I was still cautious around Jasper, his scars scared the be-jeezus out of me, and Carlisle was very kind but busy. Rosalie was too stuck up for my taste and I often wondered how Emmett put up with her. They were obviously deeply in love, but she was a real bitch most of the time. Edward was almost always with Bella and Emmett and I often joked they were completely co-dependent. I met the wolves over time, and as yummy as they looked their smell was beyond gross. I missed Diego desperately.

It wasn't all sunshine and roses. I nearly killed a human three different times. Each time Jasper and Emmett, and once Esme, had stopped me. I beat myself up over it every time. Emmett reassured me constantly that it was completely expected but I still felt awful about it. I could not wait to be past the Newborn phase. My control was improving, I had stopped trying to bite Edward after he visited Bella. The mail man was able to come past the house without me going mad and I was so proud of myself when I didn't eat a UPS guy who showed up unexpectedly. I was definitely getting better at being a Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meeting Bella

I had been with the Cullens three months, when I finally was deemed "ready" to meet Bella. Edward and she were getting married in a few weeks, and the whole family wanted me to be part of the wedding. Bella wanted me as one of her bridesmaids. Alice and I had had a lot of fun planning the wedding; Bella was completely uninterested in the whole process and let Alice have carte blanche. Esme, Alice, and I spent many happy hours pouring over catalogues, internet sites, and even the wedding channel on cable! We howled with laughter at some of the awful dresses and decor and oohed and aahed over some of the more ingenuous ideas. Thankfully, Esme kept Alice reined in. Left to her own devices, I think we would have had a three ring circus.

The big day dawned, and I was as nervous and as excited as a child. I was so jumpy, Jasper dosed me with calm, and Alice reassured me over and over that she clearly saw Bella surviving. Esme scoured the house for sharp objects, and Emmett kept making jokes about paper cuts that I didn't quite understand. I dressed carefully, going with a comfortable pair of fashionably faded jeans and a funky scoop necked grey jumper with an arty silhouette of Marilyn Monroe in black and white on it. Bright red ballet flats finished me off, and Alice brushed and braided my brown hair.

When Edward's Volvo pulled up, I was sitting on the white lounge in the living room. I hopped up then sat down again, not wanting to risk running at Bella. Jasper moved behind me, and I felt calm settle over me. Alice smiled reassuringly at me.

Edward entered the room first, bringing a strong scent of Bella with him. Although I felt the burn of her blood in my throat, I didn't feel any blood lust. He grinned at me, that dazzling smile that made my knees wobble, and I mentally cussed myself. He smirked a little, and then she stepped in. Her scent hit me, but I could bear it easily. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I immediately saw how beautiful she was, and I could see why Edward was in love with her. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders in soft waves; her skin was ivory, transcendent, and clear. I could see the blood pulsing softly beneath her skin, and my throat ached. Jasper hit me with a little more calm, and I felt the blood lust abate instantly. Her huge chocolate brown eyes shone warmly from her heart shaped face, and she smiled, a slightly crooked smile that won me in an instant.

Suddenly, the idea of killing this girl was repugnant. She was my sister. I would kill to protect her. Edward grinned, a smile brighter then any I had yet seen. He flashed across the room and hugged me tightly.

"You are a Cullen, Bree, wholly and completely."

Everyone was a little bemused but beaming. Alice was bouncing, as usual. Edward explained, at vampire speed, what had transpired, but I made a bee line for Bella. We smiled at one another, and the ice broke. Suddenly, we were sitting on the couch chattering a million miles an hour. I regaled her with tales of Emmett and Jasper's antics and filled her in on Alice's more mad wedding ideas.

She blanched quite a bit at some, but I reassured her quickly that Esme and Edward had her well in hand. Sadly, she told me about Jacob's leaving, and the scant news she was gathering from Seth. She also mentioned the death of her beloved old truck. I chanced a look at Rosalie, who went completely blank at the mention of said truck. She grumbled about the discovery that her 'loaner' car was a fancy tank, and we giggled quite a lot over her disastrous trip to the fuel station.

She told me all about Edward asking Charlie to allow them to marry, about her dad and his job as police chief, and his passion for fishing. She told me about Renee, her scatty, carefree mother, and I told her about my mother, about missing her all my life but understanding that she had had to escape. I thought I saw a look pass between Edward and Alice, but I must have missed the meaning of it because Bella was telling me a bit about going to school with the Cullens, about how most humans avoided them like the plague. We laughed a bit at that. Edward grumbled that living with the thoughts of an entire high-school full of hormonal teenagers was tantamount to torture.

I giggled and pipped up, "But we live with Emmett, surely that cancels anything that you might hear in their minds!"

Emmett grinned at me and Jasper laughed.

Edward paused, looked at Emmett and grimaced. "You may have a point there Bree."

Even Rose looked like she might laugh.

The first meeting with Bella went so well that she was soon a regular visitor at the house. The only time she had to stay away was when her time of the month came around and that it wasn't just for my benefit. Esme explained it was uncomfortable for everyone and would be torture for me, and to my surprise, Jasper. I learned that he was the newest, next to me, to the Cullen's diet. I spent a fascinating evening learning everyone's stories. I was a little sad for Alice, not knowing her own story, but she assured me that she was blissfully happy making a new one of her own with Jasper. Jasper, the warrior, was a thrilling tale, and very scary.

I realized Victoria's efforts to create an army were fairly pathetic in comparison to Maria, and I asked Jasper whether she was still amongst the undead. He shrugged and said, "I am not sure Bree, she was when we last crossed paths fifty years ago, but she knows to stay far from me. I will destroy her if she threatened my family.

Esme's story was sad; I could not imagine the pain of loosing ones baby so early. I thought Carlisle and her story was wonderfully romantic. Imagine finding your soul mate for a second time…getting a second chance. Diego entered my thoughts, and I felt the familiar pang of sadness. I wondered, briefly, whether it was possible for vampires to find a second mate. When it came to Rosalie's story, I felt revulsion, understanding, and pity for the gorgeous blonde. Suddenly, I understood clearly why she was who she was.

I celebrated the deaths of those monsters who had stolen her life and future from her, and I understood the bitterness that filled her. I smiled when I heard how she had found Emmett and rejoiced a little that she had some happiness in this life she resented so much. Emmett was bright and open about loving life as a vampire. I thought that he'd probably always had such a larger then life attitude. I also got why he like to eat bear so much…poetic justice.

Carlisle's own story was wonderfully rich. I was amazed that he could keep silent as he burned, that he was able to resist the lure of blood, and that he had never killed a human. I wished that I had been as strong. When Victoria bit me, I shrieked and pleaded for death, and I had killed without a thought in Seattle. Now though, I thought about the families we had destroyed, and I felt the weight of guilt. I listened in rapt fascination as Carlisle told me about the Volturi and the Romanians. The history of the vampire world was incredible and fascinating, and I wondered how much of the arts and history our leaders had influenced.

Edward chuckled and answered my unspoken musings. "Far more then anyone could imagine."

I was awed.

Rose sniffed and spoke up then, "Yes we are 'influential' but we are also unacknowledged."

I realized how right she was.

It did not matter what we achieved, or what we managed to do for man kind; we could never be recognized or rewarded for it. Edward sighed and his eyes darted to his piano. I realized he would never play professionally in Carnegie Hall in front of a packed audience. Rosalie could never model on the catwalks of Paris, even though she was more beautiful then any supermodel. Carlisle could cure children's cancer, but never take the credit for it. We had to fly beneath the radar.

Although, I was sure they were evil, I understood why the Volturi was so important. Without them, vampires could rule the world, but at what price. Humans would be the equivalent of cattle.

Edward and Bella's wedding day was just a few hours away; the boys were heading off for a vampire style Bucks Night, and Alice was in a whirlwind of last minute preparations. She was actually making me dizzy, which was damn near impossible for a vampire, so I retreated to my room and smiled when I saw the simple silvery sheath I would wear the next day.

I looked intently into the mirror above my dresser and was thrilled to see my eyes reflected there, deeply amber.


End file.
